dos almas, un destino
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: -mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto-/-no es verdad, los asesinaron-/-¿porque?-/-por sakura-/-¿quien es sakura?-/-tu-/-no es verdad... yo soy hinata hyuuga/. tu pasado, no es como lo conoces. mal summary, pero si lo leen sabran de que trata.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

_Existe la historia de que en un mundo, lejos del nuestro, existía una joven guerrera, una gran espadachín que a la vez, era una ninja. Nacida en una región en donde los samuráis dominaban, aprendió todo el arte y ocio de ellos, al crecer, se mudo a una villa ninja y adquirió grandes habilidades. Era considerada una rosa, hermosa pero peligrosa, a una edad de aproximadamente 16 años, defendió a su mundo, pero por desgracia, esta hazaña la llevo a la muerte, o eso se creía, nadie conocía que ella entreno con los sellos, y antes de morir, logro hacer uno, un sello que le permitiría volver a nacer, tal vez no en el mismo mundo, tal vez no en el mismo cuerpo, pero fuera donde fuera, seria buscada por su poder ya fuese por amigos o enemigos._

* * *

En la ciudad de Sunagakure, los rayos comenzaban a asomarse demostrando que un nuevo día empezaba. En un gran edificio, en un departamento, una joven de aproximadamente 15 años comenzaba a despertar, mostrando unos hermosos ojos perla. Al levantarse su cabello negro azulado, se veía desordenado. Los rayos del sol que se colaban por su cortina, dejaban apreciar una piel nívea, cubierta por un camisón blanco. Se levanto de la cama y dirigió su mirada al reloj que marcaban las 6:15 de la mañana, aunque ella no quisiera, tenia que levantarse, porque tenia que ir a un infierno llamado preparatoria. Se dirigió hacia su baño, se vistió y se arregló, se coloco unas gafas de un leve grosor, y su largo y hermoso cabello lo amarro en una coleta alta.

Salió de su departamento y comenzó a caminar, a pesar de que su rostro se veía una inocencia y felicidad intacta, en el interior no era así. Ella, a pesar de su corta edad, vivía sola en aquel departamento que, aun que era lujoso, lo sentía demasiado solo. Ella antes vivía con sus padres y sus dos hermanos, su hermano mayor por dos años, Neji, y una hermana menor que ella por cinco años, Hanabi. No vivía sola por que ella quisiera, o por que sus padres no la quisieran tener en casa, ella y su familia solían ser muy felices, pero desafortunadamente, hacia 4 años que toda su familia había muerto. Ella era la única sobreviviente de aquel accidente.

Lo que ella lograba recordar, era a su familia en un día de campo, al regresar a su casa, comenzó a llover fuertemente, ella solo tenia 11 años y ese día estaba somnolienta, así que no podía recordarlo muy bien, recordaba a su padre conduciendo, a su madre al lado de él, a su hermana dormida en su regazo y ella al filo de dormir en el hombro de su hermano, recordaba que era su cumpleaños, pero después, lo ultimo que recordaba de ese día, era ver mucha sangre, recordaba que había dado un grito escalofriante a los cuatro viento, recordaba, recordaba, recordaba muy pocas cosas de ese día, pero de lo que jamás se olvidaría, era de que ese día, se había quedado sola.

* * *

Llego a su salón de clases y entro. Se sentó en su banca y hundió su rostro entre sus brazos. No le gustaba asistir a la preparatoria, casi todos la molestaban, ¿Por qué? por el simple hecho de que era huérfana, la consideraban el juguete del salón, no tenia amigas, alguna vez tuvo una, pero se había mudado el año pasado.

-oye, huérfana…- una fría voz llamo su atención, haciendo que levantara el rostro –¿trajiste mi tarea?- dijo con indiferencia, una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos color miel, los cuales eran cubiertos por un par de lentes aun que no tan gruesos como los de ella.

-s-si, a-aquí e-esta, k-karin-san- tartamudeo un poco, aunque a ella no le gustara, tenia que hacer la tarea de casi todo su salón, ellos le daban sus libros y ella no descansaba hasta terminar de hacer quince tareas de un día para otro, o sino sus compañeros la maltrataban, y ese, era un especie de trato para que la dejaran en paz.

-bien, ahora dámela- ordenó y Hinata le dio su libreta, Karin se la arrebato de las manos y comenzó a alejarse, para después acercarse a un par de chicos con los que su actitud antipática cambio a una muy distinta, ¿Por qué?¿acaso era bipolar?, no, no lo era, pero con la única persona que era así de indiferente era con Hinata.

El timbre sonó y todos se sentaron en sus respectivas bancas, a los pocos segundos llego el maestro, un hombre alto, de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta, ojos color negro y una extraña cicatriz en la mitad del rostro.

-buenos días jóvenes,- todos respondieron al saludo –hoy tenemos un par de nuevos alumnos- los alumnos se veían entre sí confundidos –les presento a los hermanos Namikaze- al decir esos nombres, entraron por la puerta una chica y un chico, a los que todo el salón los veía sorprendidos.

-mi nombre es Ino Namikaze, mucho gusto- se presento la chica dando una gran sonrisa. Era una joven muy linda, de cabello rubio, ojos azul cielo, piel blanca y un cuerpo envidiable.

-yo soy Naruto Namikaze- dijo indiferente el chico. Un joven que al igual que su hermana tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, aunque su piel era un poco mas bronceada, y además tenia unas marcas en el rostro, que sin importar le daban un toque sexy.

Tanto las chicas como los chicos se sonrojaron, esa pareja de hermanos eran unos hermosos ángeles y cada chica y cada chico, se morían por conocerlos, o casi todos, en el fondo del salón, Hinata veía a sus nuevos compañeros, pero al cabo de unos segundos volteo la mirada, si, aceptaba que eran muy lindos ambos, pero no se enamoro a primera vista de ellos como el resto de sus compañeros.

-naru-kun, no seas así- le susurro su hermana.

-hmp- fue todo lo que respondió el rubio, sacando suspiros de sus nuevas compañeras.

-bien chicos, siéntense donde vean lugar- dijo el maestro. Curiosamente, había un par de bancas vacías a los lados de Hinata. Naruto se sentó del lado derecho, e Ino en el izquierdo. Y las clases iniciaron.

* * *

El día paso muy tranquilo, y de vez en cuando Hinata sentía que alguien la miraba, al voltear a ver a un lado levemente, vio como Ino desviaba su rostro hacia el frente, lo que quería decir que era ella quien la observaba. Al voltear a ver a Naruto ocurrió lo mismo, solo que en él le pareció haber visto un ¿sonrojo? pero prefirió creer que solo era su imaginación. El día paso tranquilo, hasta que llego la hora de receso, como todos los días, Hinata se dirigió a la terraza del edificio, a donde nadie iba desde hacia algún tiempo, se sentó en un extremo y comenzó a comer su almuerzo.

* * *

Las clases terminaron, y Hinata regreso a su casa, como todos los días, llevaba en brazos unos 15 libros, gracias al cielo los maestros encargaban menos tarea, pero ella sentía que lo hacían por ella, por que se habían enterado de como eran sus compañeros, pero no se metían, solo trataban de no hacerle el trabajo tan difícil. ella lo sabia y se los agradecía, además no los culpaba por no meterse, ya que sabia que si lo hacían, sus trabajos correrían peligro, ¿porqué? por culpa de Karin, debido a que ella era la hija del director de la escuela, así que esa chica era intocable, por desgracia.

Llego a su departamento, y se dedico a hacer la tarea. Ya se estaba hartando de lo mismo, por suerte ese era el ultimo año en esa preparatoria, por que al siguiente, se mudaría, se iría de esa ciudad a otro lugar, a vivir con su amiga, ten-ten.

-ya no aguanto... ya me quiero ir- miro un segundo su techo, luego dirigió su vista a su reloj el cual marcaban las 11:30 de la noche. Sentía los parpados pesados, el sueño comenzaba a ganarle y, por mas que lucho y sin darse cuenta, se durmió.

_Era una habitación oscura, trataba de ver alrededor pero no veía nada, lentamente se levanto de su cama y encendió su lámpara de mesa. Su cuerpo se movió solo y salió de su cuarto._

_-¿mama?- llamo sin querer, sabia que nadie le respondería, aquel lugar le parecía familiar, ese pasillo, esas puertas, todo le parecía familiar -¿papá?- volvió a llamar, sin obtener respuesta. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta del patio trasero, no sabia por que, pero su cuerpo actuaba solo._

_-hi-hinata...- oyó un susurro en aquel patio, pero todo se veía muy oscuro, las nubes tapaban la luna y no la dejaba ver. Cuando las nubes se despejaron, vio una escena perturbadora, su madre, su padre, sus hermanos, yacían en el suelo, mientras su sangre se mezclaba con la tierra._

_-hi-hija...- oyó el susurro de su padre -huye- fue su ultima palabra antes de ser atravesado por la cuchilla de una espada. La sangre voló en el aire, hasta llegar a manchar a Hinata, quien al sentir el cálido liquido, dio un escalofriante grito a los cuatro vientos. Frente a los cuerpos sin vida de su familia, había un hombre, al cual no le veía el rostro, solo diferenciaba de el un par de ojos rojos como la sangre._

_-no grites...- dijo la voz aterradora -no voy a lastimarte...- decía tratando de ganar un poco de confianza, aunque eso era imposible._

_-¿Por qué…?- pregunto mientras las lagrimas salían de su rostro._

_-por que a quien quiero es a ti...- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ella, y lo último que notaba Hinata, era ese par de ojos rojos, que en definitiva jamás olvidaría._

-ah!- despertó sobresaltada, respirando agitada -s-solo fue una pesadilla- se dijo a si misma, y vio que todavía no terminaba la tarea de sus compañeros, dirigió su vista hacia la ventana que tenia en su habitación, y vio una extraña silueta parada en el poste, no vio el rostro de aquella sombra, solo diferencio un par de ojos azules que la veían, fue todo lo que vio, ya que cuando parpadeo la silueta desapareció -en verdad debo estar cansada- se froto levemente los ojos -será mejor terminar esto de una vez- se dijo a su misma, para acabar los últimos trabajos.

* * *

Un nuevo día inicio, Hinata se levanto a la misma hora de todos los días, se arregló igual que siempre y se dirigió a la escuela, aun no podía olvidar lo que le había pasado en la noche ¿en verdad se había imaginado esa silueta?, fuera como fuera ya no importaba. Llego a la preparatoria, se sentó en su asiento y dejo los libros de sus compañeros enfrente, hundió su rostro entre sus brazos y al levantarlo, ya no quedaba ningún libro. Sabía que sus compañeros los tomaron en ese lapso de tiempo de, ¡un minuto!, vaya si que eran veloces.

Los hermanos Namikaze entraron al aula, llamando al atención de todos, o bueno, casi todos. Hinata los ignoraba olímpicamente, ya que sabia que tarde o temprano esos chicos se enterarían de su verdad, y terminarían tratándola como los demás, con la punta del zapato. Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, sin prestarles la más mínima atención a sus nuevos compañeros. Y así las clases iniciaron, con la llegada del maestro al aula.

* * *

Hinata estaba sentada en la terraza, como todos los días. Sin previo aviso, la puerta para salir a la terraza se abrió, y quienes estaban ahí, no eran otros que los hermanos Namikaze, quienes en ese momento tenían una mirada fría. Hinata conocía a la perfección esa mirada, quizás sus nuevos compañeros ya se habían enterado de la verdad. Para su sorpresa, ambos rubios se sentaron a ambos lados de ella, igual que en el salón. Y sin dirigir la mas mínima palabra, comenzaron a almorzar.

Hinata se sentía rara y levemente incomoda por aquel silencio sepulcral. Sentía que no encajaba ahí, y creyó entender lo que aquellos dos chicos trataban de decir con ese silencio y esas miradas, algo realmente simple, "¡lárgate!", no le sorprendería, después de todo ella ya estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato.

Se levanto lentamente, y dio el primer paso, se alejaría de ellos dos, después de todo, ella no merecía estar cerca de ese par de "ángeles" según como sus compañeros les decían.

-Naruto…- oyó pronunciar a Ino, al momento que también oyó algo caerse, y al segundo, sintió un par de fuertes brazos rodeándola.

-¿Qué…?- se encontraba en shock, no entendía las acciones de su nuevo compañero, no entendía porque la abrazaba, porque hundía su rostro en su cuello, porque él estaba ¿llorando?, no, no podía ser, pero sino, ¿Qué era ese cálido liquido que sentía?

-te extrañe… Sakura-chan-en la mirada de Ino aparecía un brillo de dulzura ante aquel momento. Pero en la mente de Hinata solo venia una respuesta ante aquello, aquel rubio, la estaba confundiendo.

* * *

**una nueva historia.**

**los personajes son de masashi-san y la historia es... ¡MI FUTURO LIBRO!, claro no exactamente asi, pero quiero que ustedes me digan si merece publicarse un libro asi o no.**

**dejen comentarios, y pronto actualizare el resto de las historias...**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Hinata no entendía las acciones de aquel rubio, la abrazaba y luego la llamaba "Sakura". Estaba muy confundida, no entendía por que ese chico la abrazaba, porque lloraba, no entendía por que esos dos rubios estaban ahí, con ella.

-d-disculpa- con solo decir esa palabra, Naruto apretó su agarre -p-pero me estas co-confundiendo- Naruto la soltó de un momento a otro.

-no es así, Hinata-san- le sorprendió que Ino supiera su nombre, la mayoría de sus compañeros ni siquiera lo sabían después de tanto tiempo con ellos -tu eres Sakura-chan-

-n-no es ver-verdad- respondió mas confundida, a pesar de que les decía quien era ella, ellos insistían que era otra persona.

-dime algo, ¿y tus padres?- pregunto más calmado Naruto.

Hinata agacho la mirada, esa pregunta era su punto débil, no le gustaba recordar un suceso tan triste como lo fue perder a toda su familia.

-m-mis padres murieron... en un accidente de auto- esperaba que con decirles eso, ya no le dijeran más del tema.

-¡no es verdad!- grito el rubio -a tus padres los asesinaron- Hinata se sorprendió de que aquel rubio le dijera eso.

-t-te equivocas... el día de mi cumpleaños...- Hinata no quería continuar, y tampoco quería que aquellos chicos lo hicieran.

-es verdad tus padres murieron en tu cumpleaños... pero no fue en un auto- volvió a decir el oji-azul.

-¡Naruto!- llamo la atención la rubia -basta- dijo cuando la vio, al volver su vista a Hinata, esta yacía arrodillada en el suelo -lo mejor será irnos...- fue todo lo que dijo Ino, lo que menos necesitaban era lastimarla.

Se fueron alejando de la peli-azul, ella lloraba, lloraba desenfrenadamente, pero ahora que recordaba, la pesadilla del día anterior se había repetido muchas veces, desde la muerte de sus padres y ella no entendía porque, ¿y si era verdad?¿si lo habían asesinado? si era verdad o no esta era su oportunidad de saberlo.

-¿porque?- preguntó, haciendo que los hermanos se detuvieran y la vieran -según ustedes... ¿porque los mataron?- pregunto más calmada, mientras se incorporaba lentamente, Naruto dio una sonrisa ladina, mientras Ino se preocupaba un poco por como tomaría aquella chica todo lo que le iban a decir.

-por Sakura- esta vez dijo la rubia en un tono neutro, no debía demostrar ningún sentimiento.

-¿quien es Sakura?- pregunto mientras todavía les daba la espalda.

-tu- respondió el rubio mientras daba un paso hacia ella.

-no es verdad- se volteo rápidamente -yo soy Hinata Hyuuga- esta vez camino hacia ellos.

-tu pasado... no es como lo conoces... Hinata-san- musito Ino.

-entonces... díganme como fue- pronuncio en un tono mas calmado.

-no creo que estés lista para saberlo- dijo Ino antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, causando que este la viera con duda -nos tenemos que ir- dijo al momento que el timbre que marcaba el fin del receso sonaba.

* * *

El día paso igual de tranquilo, como todos los demás días de escuela para Hinata, los maestros encargaron poca tarea, sus compañeros le dieron sus libros y libretas y ella los llevo a su casa.

Acababa de salir de su casa para comprar el almuerzo, no había nada en su refrigerador y tenia hambre. Camino un par de calles, por alguna extraña razón sentía que la seguían, se sentía vigilada, pero prefirió ignorar esa sensación. Eran aproximadamente las 5:30 cuando iba de vuelta a su departamento, se podía apreciar una hermosa puesta de sol desde donde estaba, pero un extraño ruido llamo su atención.

De un callejón, apareció un chico alto, de cabello naranja y ojos rojizos, el cual tenia una mirada macabra, que le daría miedo hasta al mismísimo Hitler. Estaba vestido con una capa negra y larga, que le cubría hasta los tobillos.

-Sakura-san- hablo el chico con una voz ronca y sombría -al fin sabré que tan fuerte eres- de su capa saco una espada, asustando a Hinata.

-n-no se a qu-que se refiere- dijo tratando de calmar al peli-naranja, pero solo logro enfurecerlo mas.

-no te burles de mi... ¡Sakura!- grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre la joven peli-azul. Ella cayó de rodillas al suelo poniendo sus brazos frente a ella como autodefensa, espero por unos segundos pero al no sentir nada decidió abrir los ojos, la escena frente a ella la sorprendió. Naruto, el chico que acababa de entrar a la escuela, estaba frente a ella, interponiéndose entre la espada y ella, ¡con otra espada!.

-Juugo- hablo mientras con todas sus fuerzas, trataba de evitar que aquel chico lo venciera -me preguntaba cuando aparecerías-

-Naruto...- dijo molesto, al choque de las espadas, ambos jóvenes se separaron -no interfieras en mi camino- intento correr de nuevo contra Hinata, pero Naruto se interpuso en el camino.

-no permitiré que intentes acercarte a ella... Juugo- su nombre le salía en un tono muy seco, como si tuviera fuego en la garganta.

-hmp... tal vez me hayas podido detener hoy...- dijo mientras se alejaba caminando de espaldas -pero volveré- dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-eso lo se- rápidamente hizo un sello de manos y su espada desapareció en otra nube de humo.

-g-gracias... Naruto-san- dijo Hinata.

-yo solo lo hago por Sakura-chan- dijo en un tono indiferente, mientras comenzaba a alejarse de la peli-azul.

-¿eh?- estaba realmente confundida, pero Naruto entendió a que iba ese sonido.

-a mi solo me importa defender a MI Sakura-chan- posicionó sus manos atrás de su nuca, dándole un aire despreocupado.

-entonces si so-solo hubiera si-sido yo la q-que e-estaba en pe-peligro ¿no hu-hubieras venido?- pregunto en un tono molesto, a lo que el rubio asintió -entonces no te preocupes por mi jamás, ni por "Sakura"- dijo dándole la espalda.

-tu no me vas a prohibir cuidar a Sakura-chan- dijo el oji-azul molesto.

-si tú dices que ella soy yo entonces te lo puedo prohibir-

-¡claro que no!- la sujeto por el cuello sin medir sus acciones -ella no eres tu, ella es totalmente diferente a ti, tu eres una niñita caprichosa que jamás intentaría ser valiente, ni siquiera para salvar su propio pellejo... pero Sakura-chan es una persona que lucha por los demás, para protegerlos ¡tu y ella no tienen nada que ver!- Naruto sintió un cálido liquido que corría por su mano, de inmediato supo que era, vio a Hinata a los ojos y lo comprobó, ella estaba llorando, pero lo peor de todo, es que era por su culpa. Inmediatamente soltó a Hinata, haciendo que ella se tambaleara pero logro mantenerse de pie.

-tu lo has dicho... yo no soy ella... ¡así que mantente alejado de mi!- grito para luego salir corriendo, mientras las lagrimas aun salían de sus ojos.

-hiciste muy mal, hermano- por fin hablo la rubia que presenciaba esa escena sin hacer nada al respecto -recuerda que queremos acercarnos a ella, no alejarla-

-ella no es Sakura-chan... no importa cuanto se esfuerce- dijo sin tomar importancia de las palabras de su gemela.

-tu no entiendes, ella no se esfuerza por ser Sakura, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, ella es Sakura- dijo la rubia -mañana intentare hablar con ella, haber si no cree que soy tan idiota como tu-

-hmp- musito el rubio dándole la espalda a su hermana.

-tenemos suerte de haberla encontrado- el rubio le seguía dando la espalda y eso la saco de sus casillas -¡MUY BIEN DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN IDIOTA INMADURO!- grito la oji-azul al oído de su hermano para luego alejarse de el mientras su hermano tenia una sordera temporal.

* * *

**Siguiente capitulo.**

** Espero que la lean y dejen comentarios.**

**Y en verdad necesito saber si me debo esforzar en escribir el libro o no T.T porfis no sean malos conmigo.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera...**


End file.
